Cuatro meses
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: En cuatro meses quizás no cambien muchas cosas, pero es el tiempo necesario que te toma darte cuenta que tus sentimientos son hacia alguien más.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo de la maravillosa JK. Dedicado a todas mis dramioneras lindas espero que les guste (disculpen si no tiene mucho sentido lo escribí en 20 minutos libres de clase)**

Corres, sin importar a quienes dejes atrás, esta vez eres egoísta y tratas de salvar tu propia vida. No sientes remordimiento al ignorarlos, aprendiste a no tenerlo gracias a alguien, a alguien que desesperadamente tratas de encontrar y no es que te importe demasiado, porque según tu no lo quieres ni siquiera te importa, pero por alguna razón tu subconsciente lo necesita, necesita saber si está vivo, necesita asegurarse de que aun exista en este mundo.

Y es cuando reaccionas y notas la mano que te está sosteniendo fuertemente, la mano de la persona con la que deberías de estar, con la persona que deberías amar, pero que tu corazón rechaza desde hace 4 meses. Las cosas realmente pueden cambiar en esos cuatro meses, tu corazón puede cambiar de dueño, pero lo sigues negando porque es imposible que quieras a esa persona, porque simplemente no es la indicada para ti, pero tu cabeza también lo quiere y es cuando comienza a llorar de la frustración de no poder amar a la persona que te jala y que por momentos evita que lo busques.

Paras, o más bien él para, se detienen en un pasillo que milagrosamente esta vacio, y no te das cuenta que su intención es besarte, y cuando lo hace ya es tarde para ti pues le sigue el beso como un simple reflejo, se separan y te sonríes, tu le devuelves una sonrisa hipócrita, pero que aparece gustarle; y vuelven a correr pero ahora èl protege de tu vida y tu te sientes la persona más miserable del mundo pues sabes que ese beso correspondido y esa sonrisa solo le darán alas, sabes que se las tendrás que cortar, pero no te atreves siquiera a hablar.

Él murmura unas cosas en parsel y lo sabes, están en la cámara de los secretos tratando de destruir aquella copa, increíble que tu cabeza se encuentre en otro lado. Te jala suavemente adentro de la cámara y ambos ven el cadáver del basilisco, él toma un par de colmillos y te da uno, y lo comprendes, tienes que destruir aquella copa. Con las manos temblorosas la sacas de tu bolsa y la colocas en el suelo, tan pronto se siente amenazada el pedazo de alma comienzas a ver cosas, tu cierras los ojos pues imaginas que veras, sin embargo la voz de Ron te dice que lo ignores y la destruyes, pero es imposible el dolor es insoportable, verlo con alguien más y con un hijo es algo que te mata lentamente y te das cuenta, te das cuenta que lo amas más de lo que quisieras, vuelve a llamarte Ron y reaccionas, tomas el colmillo con las dos manos y sin pensarlo la clavas justo en medio de la copa….

Buscan a Harry tomados de las manos, su amigo los encuentra y dice que no le sorprende verlos juntos, a ti si y nuevamente el remordimiento te llega, pero aun no lo puedes bajar de su nube. Los minutos pasan y Voldemort les da una hora para tomar a sus muertos y que le entreguen a Harry, hacen eso y ves a varios de tus compañeros en el suelo, muertos, y es cuando se te va el aire al imaginar que él pueda esta en ese lugar, nunca lo vez y crees que es el momento adecuado para decirle a Ron que el beso fue un error, pero te paras pues un gemelo yace en el piso sin vida, ahora es cuando más lo tienes que apoyar, te convences que solo será como amiga y lo apoyas.

El tiempo pasa y morifagos y "buenos" están de frente, Harry al parecer está muerto y cuando el Lord dice que aun están a tiempo de unirse a él. Entonces dice en voz alta su nombre, todos de inmediato lo miran y es cuando un brillo de esperanza llega a ti pues aun vive, él lo quiere y Draco va solo cuando su madre se lo pide, y tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al darte cuenta que él se irá al lado de sus padres y por unos cortos segundos el te mira, y notas que él también tiene miedo y que no se quiere ir, pero lo hace. Su Lord le da un abrazo y va al lado de su madre, de inmediato notas como se van sigilosamente junto con su padre, y vuelves a tener miedo de que no lo vuelvas a ver.

La guerra termina y Harry gana, pero poco te importa tu lo quieres ver a él pero no sabes dónde estará, entonces aparece una lechuza, es raro verla pues todos se encuentran lamentando sus pérdidas, la lechuza se acerca a ti y te muestra su pata, tomas el pergamino y tu corazón vuelve a la vida…

_Estoy bien, prometo buscarte tan pronto pueda irme de aquí, lamente haber huido pero nunca podría dejar a mi madre sola. Espero que no me odies por decirte esto pero, lamento haber provocado esas lágrimas cuando me fui con ellos…_

Claro que te sorprende la carta y mas por la manera tan dulce que pueda sonar, pero te das cuenta que el también te quiere, que el también sintió algo cuando se vieron 4 meses atrás y también sabes que su corazón cambio, y sonríes y te das cuenta que a pesar del dolor de Ron le dirás que no lo amas, le dirás que amas a alguien más y aunque insista nunca le dirás que tu corazón ahora le pertenece a Draco.

**Coments?, Algo?**


End file.
